


Seven Minutes

by Justbeyourself205



Series: YouTube OneShots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205
Summary: You, Mark, Jack, Wade, Anti, Wilford, Felix, Dark, and one of your good friends are playing seven minutes in heaven. What could possibly go wrong?





	Seven Minutes

You, Jack, Anti, Mark, Wade, Bob, Felix, Wilford, and (F/n) were all playing seven minutes in heaven, despite the fact that most of people playing were guys. You were all drinking, even Dark was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a beer. He was silent, looking at the table. You and your friends were sitting in the living room, half of you writing down your names on small pieces of paper. You wrote your name on one of the papers and put it in Jack's old hat. You were all a Jack's house, Dark only coming too because he needed to be watched. The half of you finished, your names in the hats. The other half would be the ones picking names. (F/n) jumped up, "I wanna go first!"

She picked up the hat, pulling a paper out. She looked at it and her face turned bright red. She seemed incapable of speaking so she showed it to you, it was Wilford. She'd had a crush on him forever. You sniggered and whispered to Wilford it was him. He gave her a goofy grin, standing up and taking her hand. Jack told them they could go in the closet in the hall that had been empty for the longest time. Everyone was overjoyed that it had happened that way. Suddenly Bob furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, there's an uneven number of us.."

Anti giggled, "So a thr-"

You cut him off, "Maybe Dark will play?" Everyone but Anti looked at you like you were crazy.

Wade scoffed, "He wouldn't."

You raise your eyebrows, "And if I can convince him to play?"

Mark spoke now, "None of us would want to be near him for seven minutes."

You stood, "Well, he hasn't hurt one of us yet." With that, you walked over to the kitchen table and sat next to Dark. He looked up at you wearily. You drum your fingers against the table, "We're playing seven minutes in heaven, wanna play?"

He looked back down for a second and you thought he was going to decline. He looked back at you and you were surprised by his response, "Sure, why not?" He saw your excited expression and chuckled. You entwined your fingers with his and practically dragged him into the living room. Everyone looked at you in surprise.

You stuck out your tongue at them and said, "Told you." You had barely sat down on the couch, Dark perching on a chair next to you, when (F/n) and Wilford came stumbling out of the closet, giggling. (F/n) wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, everyone cheered.

Mark sighed after, looking at Dark, "Might as well get your turn over with.." He handed him the hat and Dark picked a name. He seemed to have frozen, reading over it again. You leaned over to see who he had gotten to see your own name.

You giggled, standing up, "Guess that's me then.." He stood with a sigh, the whole room was silent. He led you over to the closet, opening the door for you. He stepped inside after you, closing it after him. You both stood for a second before you saw him lean down.

His voice was a whisper, "Want to make them think we're doing something?"

You were surprised to see his eyes dancing with playfulness. You grinned once you saw he was serious. Your were shocked at the sudden feeling of his lips against yours. His lips were soft and you found yourself kissing back. He pushed you hard against the wall. You hesitated before running your fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. He let out a low growl and you knew his whole calm facade was failing. You loved the fact that you could make him so unhinged.

The kiss was broken only to catch your breath, him going to kiss your neck as his hands went to your hips. He was without a doubt making marks but you didn't care, moaning. He seemed completely out of control now, giving you a sharp bite on your shoulder that made you gasp. His hands slid up into your shirt. You both froze at the sound of the alarm on your phone going off, signaling that your seven minutes were up. He backed away from you, clearing his throat as he straightened his tie. You pulled your shirt down more, turning off the alarm. There was an awkward silence before you quietly said, "Shall we?"


End file.
